The Path of Peace
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: At the request of his leader, Tatsumi is off to help bring money and trade to his village. Along the way he'll meet a variety of strangers that seek to use or join him. Follow along to see how the country boy will survive the big fish of the Capital. (Tatsumi/Harem)


**N.I.A: Okay, it's nearly been 6 months, time to sit down and put up another chapter for AD! Let's go!**

 **Brain: Let's go do this instead...**

 **N.I.A: Okay then!**

 **XxXxXxXx**

The night sky was covered with clouds, casting shadows over the city. As the cold air wafted in, one could nearly taste the snow that was to fall as the night progressed.

"Dammit, I can't believe I got tricked out of my money." A brown haired boy was sitting on the floor as he stared upwards. "C'mon, Winter should be over by now. Just my luck that I'd be left outside in the snow." He sighed and let his arms droop, his head looking back down as he heard a small clinging.

"I could always sell you…" The green eyed man stared at the engraved bracelet he had on. It was a treasure from his village, something that only the Chief had access to. He'd heard many rumors as he grew up. Ieyasu said it could summon a grand beast, Sayo heard that it once belonged to the most beautiful woman in the world. For him, the only fact was that it was part of his promise he made with Chief Rida. "You're supposed to be a charm, yeah? Mind giving me some good luck here?" He held his hand up and let the lamppost shine off the vibrant material.

"Excuse me, Sir, are you alright?" Looking away from the entrancing patterns, Tatsumi saw a cute blonde girl wearing a baby-blue dress with a black vest and an umbrella hooked on her arm.

"Oh, yeah, just having a bad day. You don't need to worry about me." He put his arm down and sunk into himself as a cold wind began to stir.

"Now this just won't do. Come with me Sir, I can't stand by and let someone freeze to death out here." She held out her hand for him to hold.

"I don't have a way to pay you back for this."

"If you had money you wouldn't be sleeping outside. I just want to make sure I can help those that I can, when I can."

Tatsumi looked to her and then above at the darkening clouds. "Okay, I'll go with you, but I'm gonna find a way to pay you back Miss." He took her helping hand.

"Don't worry about payment Sir, and, please, call me Aria." As she rode with him in her coach, her eyes drifted towards the bracelet whenever his focus was elsewhere.

 **XxXx**

Arriving at her home, Tatsumi found himself in a lavish mansion filled with expensive looking paintings and sculptures. Embroidered carpets and blinds were near the windows with mounted game surrounding the fireplace.

"This is where you live? It's incredible." The countryman had never seen such luxurious items before. Even stepping on a rug, he felt like his feet didn't belong on the material.

"Oh, you're just flattering me." Aria was smiling at the shocked boy.

"Well it is, I've never seen such a-a- ACHOO!" Before he sneezed, he was sure to cover his mouth.

"Deary me, the chill must have done more than I thought to you. Why don't you go and take a bath? It's the third door at the left." She motioned down a hallway. "You need to light the fire underneath the tub to warm the water, but this house actually has running water come through pipes."

Tatsumi just looked at her like she was crazy. He'd never heard of such a contraption before, water flowed through rivers and the ocean, nothing more. "Um, could you maybe send someone to help me with that?" He scratched his cheek nervously as he had no real idea how a strange device like that would work.

Aria just gave him an understanding smile. "Of course, there's a bell system strung throughout the house. When you reach the bathroom, just push the button and someone should be with you shortly. I need to tell my parents that I brought company." She went up the stairs and waved at him from the top.

 **XxXx**

The fire itself was simple enough, the materials to start it were even neatly placed at the side. When the red haired maid came in he had to explain that he didn't know how to actually get water to come out.

With a quick turn of the knob, water surged from the faucet and heated against the heated metal. But then the awkward part came.

"Sir, I need you to remove your clothes." The maid was straight faced.

Tatsumi's on the other hand started glowing red. "Wh- you can't just leave the room while I bathe?"

Seeing his reaction, she giggled. "Sorry, I saw that you looked so innocent. I just had to pull your leg, couldn't help myself." She cleared her throat and straightened her outfit. "There's a dumbwaiter right here." She opened a cabinet for him. "Just put your clothes here and they'll be brought down to wash."

"Really? Thank you so much." As she left the room, he began to undress.

As the brunet scrubbed himself clean, the maid brought the laundry upstairs to her Lady Aria's room. Knocking on the door and waiting to be allowed in, she met the sparkling face of the blonde.

"Did you manage to acquire what I asked for?" Aria was still looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair.

"Unfortunately not, Milday. It seems your visitor didn't want to remove his jewelry while cleaning himself." She twiddled the lollipop in her mouth as the Lady's hairbrush flew past her and slammed against the wall.

"Ugh, this is why the help shouldn't be trusted with the important jobs." Her beautiful face was scowling as she only looked at the maid through the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down. "Never mind, this isn't a loss, throw his clothes in the trash. We'll dispose of him before he leaves." She grabbed a cloth as she removed the make-up from her face.

"Would you like me to incapacitate him, Milady?" She spun a needle between her fingers.

"No, I'm going shopping tomorrow, the extra muscle will be of use." She wiped off her lipstick. "Just be sure to place some sleep inducing herbs in his dinner tomorrow." From the mirror she saw the maid standing perfectly still. "That will be all."

With that, she left to dispose of the clothes in the servant's quarters fireplace.

 **XxXx**

As the next day came, Tatsumi asked if there was anything he could do to help pay off his time spent at the house. Aria told him that he could help her shop and he eagerly agreed.

Oh how little Tatsumi knew of the rich and their obsession with everything that look remotely interesting.

It was the same wash/rinse/repeat at each store they visited. Aria saw something cute and bought it, while he and the guards filled up the carriage with her procuals.

The only time there was a break in this pattern was when a green covered blur with goggles ran into him. Before Tatsumi could say anything, he was already back up and running from a group of angry women.

While picking up all of Aria's dropped items, he found something extra. A comic book with a muscular man and an enchained woman as the cover.

'This must have been what they were chasing him about.' Quickly putting his baggage in the cart, Tatsumi thumbed through the pages and didn't see anything to bad in them. As he neared the last few pages, the guards called out for him to come and help with the new load, stopping him from seeing the last section of the graphic novel.

 **XxXx**

After a few more hours, the shopping was over and Tatsumi helped unload all the bags into the house for the servants to take to the correct areas.

Despite the group having gotten lunch during the trip, Tatsumi was famished. Dinner couldn't come around fast enough.

When the final of the meal arrived, he gorged himself. Talking to Aria's mother and father between his bites.

"So, Tatsumi you say? Why exactly did you come to the capital?" The father held more etiquette in his motions that showed even as he ate.

"Well, my village is having some troubles with money. Some of my friends went to negotiate more trade routes among the outer tribes. The Chief sent me to the Capital to try and make connections with other trading companies."

"That sounds like a tough endeavor. How do you plan on doing that?" The kindly smiling wife asked.

"I still don't have that all figured out, but besides Lida, I'm the highest educated person in my tribe, so I'm sure I can find a way if I work hard enough."

Aria smiled alongside them, joked and laughed, keeping her act up until the bumpkin finally asked to be excused to the bedroom. Now all that was left to do was wait for his food to digest and sleep to hit him like a log. Then that magnificent bracelet would be hers and she could do whatever she wanted to him after.

 **XxXx**

As Tatsumi retired to the bedroom, his mind started to drift as he was getting more and more tired. As it drifted, he remembered that comic he had found. Seeing it on the nightstand near his pack, he sat up and read through it.

It wasn't the best of reads, and Tatsumi's less than stellar reading skills didn't help all to much. Leading him to focus more on the pictures than the text, and then he saw what all those women were so angry about. The bulk of this story was a swordsman going to save a princess, but the last part was completely from out of nowhere.

It was ending off on a sex scene.

Tatsumi understood how children were made and that sex was supposed to feel good, but he had never seen the act before. For the life of him, he couldn't take his eyes off the pages as he seemed hooked to every individual panel.

When his eyes closed on their own, the unfinished book dropped to the ground, the cover splayed upwards. His crotch was standing at attention.

Waiting an extra twenty minutes after he went to his room as a safety precaution. Aria gently opened the door and closed it behind her. Walking quietly through the room until she reached the unconscious man.

Bending forward, to reach the mesmerizing apparel, she didn't notice her guest's problem until it hit her abdomen.

Backing away in fear of it being a knife, her eyes widened as she realized what it truly was. Gritting her teeth to keep her rage down, the girl reached for the bracelet from the side, keeping that _thing_ as far away from her as possible.

As her fingers wrapped around the metal, she tried to remove it from Tatsumi's arm. Slowly adding more and more force behind her as the object seemed impossible to remove.

Holding on to the incredibly gorgeous band, she reached the point in which she was now considering chopping off Tatsumi's hand for it.

The bracelet could feel her rage and understood that it could only lead to misfortune. So it decided to share the feelings its current owner had.

In a soft green glow, Aria stopped dead in her tracks as she felt like she was the same being as Tatsumi for a brief moment.

That was all that was needed.

Instantaneously she felt hot and bothered, not only that, she had felt that strain between his legs as if it was her. She understood that he needed help with that problem.

As her mind was taken away by lust and arousal, Aria quickly struggled to remove herself of all clothing. Then attempting to take off his own pants.

Seeing a penis was nothing new for the girl, their prisoners were rarely clothed. However, the difference here was that it was completely erect and directly against her face.

Her mouth watered without her even knowing as her drool came down her open mouth, hitting his sack when it dripped down her chin.

After getting the smell ingrained to her mind, Aria gingerly put her tongue out and gently licked at his erection.

Slowly getting more and more bold, she stopped just licking at random intervals and finally brought her mouth over the head and focused her attention there.

Gliding her tongue over the slit, she felt more precum emerge before she moved venue and placed her tongue against his glands and felt him jump a bit in her mouth.

Going slightly deeper, she went until she felt uncomfortable and went back up to work on the head. Following this pattern until she felt comfortable enough to take his entire cock down her throat.

She was glad in her achievement and hummed in joy. With all the stimulation she had given him before, that was all that he needed to climax.

As the phallus pulsed down her throat, she nearly choked as she was forced to swallow his semen.

Pulling away, she was panting with a stupid smile on her face. Now was the time for him to return the favor.

Jerking off the shrinking piece, she was glad to see it return to full size as she got on the bed and rubbed him against her dripping vagina. Not letting it penetrate, but sliding up and down it.

Moaning in pleasure, she grabbed one of her budding breasts and teased her nipple while using the other hand to support herself.

Finally feeling like the time was right, Aria moved forward and when she came back, Tatsumi was inside of her.

She was kissing him to help stop her screams of pleasure from reverberating through the house.

Feeling something so warm and strong inside her was indescribable. She had never felt anything like this before.

She could hear their meaty slaps get wetter from her juices.

Her speed wasn't fast enough to bring her to climax, so she removed it from her breast and put it on the other side of Tatsumi's head to keep her stronger thrusts from knocking her off.

She was so close to that knot in her gut coming undone, just a little more and she would reach it.

As her breasts nearly motor boated the sleeping man, a nipple was pushed against his mouth and he started sucking on it.

With a resounding moan, she came. Tightening around his erect meat as he reached his peak too.

As Aria's high came down, she was lying naked atop Tatsumi with his dick inside her and white goo leaking out.

Not caring who had heard them or what they would see, Aria let herself fall asleep like this on the man she attempted to rob.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **I am a horrible person :D**

 **I am sorry though, i just felt a really strong urge to make smut with Aria. There isn't really much porn in the AGK section of this site…** _ **think that's gonna change now.**_

 **As you can see, this isn't the exact same world as AGK, the people are still horrible and the same people still exist, but they might be at different positions of their organizations. Maybe the Revolution doesn't exist and it's more peaceful here as a new political party trying to create a government of the people while the Emperor has some powers.**

 **I do not know, I am crafting this story out alongside you all, please share your ideas on where people could be and what they're doing. Not a simple "Do Esdeath next" Give a method and reason they would come together.**

 **The crappy English-Japanese translation I did this time was make Leader-Rida**


End file.
